Tao Pai Pai
|-|Tao Pai Pai= |-|Cyborg Tao Pai Pai= Summary Mercenary Tao (桃白白 or タオパイパイ, Tao Pai Pai) is an antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime Dragon Ball, also making two filler appearances in Dragon Ball Z. He is a highly skilled assassin-for-hire, as well as the younger brother of Master Shen. He charges a hefty price for his expert services, as he normally charges ten billion Zeni per kill, but gave Commander Red a 20th anniversary discount of five billion Zeni (fifty million in the Japanese version). Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 7-B Name: Tao Pai Pai/Mercenary Tao Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 325 Classification: Human, Martial Artist, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Acrobatics, Master of Martial Arts, Swordsmanship, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively), Pressure Point Strikes, Explosion Manipulation (Via a Grenade), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats), Cyborgization (Partial), Information Analysis (As a cyborg) Attack Potency: City Block level (Fractured General Blue's skull with his tongue who previously survived the crash of his plane at the side of a mountain at full speed, later almost killed Goku with his Dodonpa, the latter was saved by his Grandpa's Dragon Ball) | At least City level+ (Slightly superior to King Piccolo and capable of only slight damage on Tien) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Stated that a jet would take too long and opted for alternate means of travel by throwing a pillar that traveled 2300 km in less than 30 minutes and caught his own pillar after he threw it) | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher (Capable of throwing stone pillars 2300 km) | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class | At least City Class+ Durability: City Block level (Tanked Goku's Kamehameha, which punched through an underwater hill, but is significantly less if he is hurt) | At least City level+ Stamina: Very high. He possessed enough stamina to battle with Goku and then run up Korin's Tower in their second encounter. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Regular Tao uses pillars, ki attacks, and brute strength. Cyborg Tao uses a concealed knife and the Super Dodonpa, an arm cannon that fires ki attacks with a larger area of effect than his normal Dodonpa. Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills, years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies who have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Weaknesses: Tao is extremely arrogant, he was nearly killed by his own grenade | Outclassed by his own student Tien, as well as being truly terrified of both Goku and his kin. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pressure Point Attack:' Tao uses his tongue or fingers to pierce the opponent's temple, striking their pressure point and killing them. He does this with General Blue, stating that he does not need his hands to kill the man, and later to the tailor that he forced to make a new copy of his uniform. *'Flying Pillar:' Tao throws a pillar (or something similar, like a tree) into the air in a certain speed and direction, then jumps on it, riding it to his destination. The pillar may also strike the opponents at the landing spot. *'Dodon Ray:' The Crane School's signature technique. A superheated ray fired from the tip of his finger. *'Swordsmanship:' From a capsule, Tao brings out a sword for fighting. *'Ultimate Final Strategy:' Tao launches his pillar at that opponent, however, Tao's opponent kicks him, in which he begs for mercy to make his opponents drop their guard. When Tao's opponent will then walk away, Tao pulls out a hand grenade and throws it at his opponent. *'Grenade:' Used to end the Ultimate Final Strategy technique. *'Hidden Blade:' After Tao became a cyborg, he is able to disconnect his left hand to reveal a retractable knife. *'3D Scan Mode:' A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. Cyborg Tao uses this before unleashing his Super Dodon Wave. *'Super Dodon Wave:' After Tao became a cyborg, he is able to disconnect his right hand to reveal a built-in cannon which can fire an enhanced Dodon Ray. This technique also has lock-on capabilities and is Cyborg Tao's ultimate attack. Key: Human Tao | Cyborg Tao Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) Killua Zoldyck's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. Both were at their 8-B versions) Yupia (Rock Hard Gladiators) Yupia's Profile (Note: 7-B versions were used, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Manga Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Toei Animation Category:Villains Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Adults Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Energy Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Shueisha